Ramenlicious
by kitty.kat.wings
Summary: What do you get with a singing ramen dish and a Fergalicious beat? pwese review


A/N: I don't know if it is allowed but it is a song about ramen and what it would be like if it could talk and what it would say about Naruto… it does follow the beat from Fergalicious

Disclaimer: credit goes 2 Fergie cuz well it was her song (Fergalicious) I just changed it a little

Four, tres, two, uno  
_Teuchi_  
Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it  
The food that I'm cookin' is delicious

_Verse 1 - ramen_  
ramenlicious definition make naruto crazy  
They want my noodles so they get their pleasures from my soupo.  
You could eat me, you can't chew me.  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
he got reasons why eat meh.  
I just come and go like seasons.

_Hook 1_  
ramenlicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't from italy.  
And if you was suspicious,  
All that salt is fictitious.  
I blow steam (ahhhhhh!)  
i make naruto broke, broke.  
And got runnin' from a misson just 2 eat what i got (four, tres, two, uno)

_Chorus_  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I make naruto broke, broke)  
So delicious (he wanna taste of what I got)  
I'm ramenlicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

_Verse 2_  
ramenlicious def-,  
ramenlicious def-,  
ramenlicious def- _"def" is echoing_  
ramenlicious definition make naruto crazy.  
They always claim they know me,  
Comin' to me call me ramey (Hey, ramey),  
I'm the R to the A, M, E, the N,  
And can't no other food put it down like me.

_Hook 2_  
I'm ramenlicious (so delicious)  
My noodles stay so curly  
I be up in the broth just working on my coolness  
He's my witness (oooh, wee)  
I'll make yo' boy so broke, broke  
And he be runnin' from a misson just 2 eat what i got (four, tres, two, uno)

_Chorus_  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I make them boys so broke, broke)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
ramenlicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)

_Vamp_  
Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want me,  
Honey get some patience.  
Maybe then you'll get a taste.  
I'll be tasty, tasty,  
I'll be mixed with miso.  
It's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make you crazy.  
_Naruto_  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - man, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - man, you're tasty  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it ramey

_Rap - ramen_  
All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me all around looking at my broth  
I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your steam.  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it.  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like sushi  
'Cause they say she...

_Hook 3_  
ramenlicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't from italy.  
And if you was suspicious,  
All that salt is fictitious.  
I blow steam (ahhhhhh!)  
i make naruto so broke, broke  
And he be runnin' from a misson just 2 eat what i got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno.  
My noodles stay so curly  
I be up in the broth just working on my coolness  
He's my witness (oooh, wee)  
I make yo' boy so broke, broke,  
And he be runnin' from a misson just 2 eat what i got (four, tres, two, uno)

_Chorus_  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Ramenlicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm ramenlicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

_Naruto_  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - man, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - man, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - man, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - man, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - man, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - man, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...


End file.
